Unexpected Freedom
by Nokado
Summary: "'One day you'll find someone special who will make you a better person.' It was the only reason for me to live. Waiting for person who will save me fix me, complete me. My father was acting like everything was fine, my sisters were acting and I was acting too. Then one day I met someone and I knew he was that person who'll save me. He doesn't have a choice." Yandere!Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

Yandere!Ichigo

* * *

My earliest memories...

I remember...

Hospitals

Doctors

Examinations

I was...

Different

And doctors tried to fix me.

My parents, Isshin and Masaki tried to explain what was wrong with me.

But I didn't understand.

Why was I different?

Why was I in hospitals almost my whole childhood?

I didn't understand.

One day before I left hospital I heard my doctors say

 _'I'm sorry, I don't know how to fix him.'_

 _'He'll be sick his whole life.'_

 _'We can try some medications but we're not sure if it work.'_

And things like that.

As I grew older I started understanding what was wrong with me.

Children started becoming

Angry

Happy

Sad

Confused

But I didn't feel anything of it.

I felt nothing.

I only felt

Empty

Hollow

Incomplete.

My father desperately wanted to fix me.

But my mother wasn't like him.

She just said

 _'I was just like you before I met your dad.'_

 _'One day you'll find someone special who will make you a better person.'_

But father didn't want to listen.

He wanted a normal family.

Normal son.

Wanted it more than anything in the world.

But he didn't understand it.

Even if he was a doctor himself.

He tried everything to make me happy.

Games

Toys

Cute things

But I didn't feel like 'happy person'.

But I did feel

Pity

For this sad man.

I didn't want him to worry about me.

So I started acting like the other children.

I started acting

Happiness

Sadness

And everything what made me feel more like human.

I pretended to be normal.

My father was happy

So happy

We finally became a normal family.

But I knew

I knew my mother knew about it

She knew it was all

Faked.

And I think

Deep in his heart

My father knew too.

Then my sisters were born.

He was so happy

More happy than when I was born

Because they were normal.

We all in his eyes were normal.

But at school the other children knew I was different

They mistreated me

Bullied me

Because I was strange to them.

So at school I started acting too.

Soon my whole life was one big act.

I was pretending to be normal

Almost every hour

Of every day.

And then my mother died

I tried to feel something

Some sadness

Something

But I didn't.

Then I stopped taking my medicines

They weren't working at all

Then I started seeing things

Horrible things

'Schizophrenia' they said

But they didn't know any more

Because I wasn't myself any more.

The only thing I felt was

Emptiness.

I hated myself because of that.

I wanted to feel

Anything.

Nothing worked

No matter how extreme.

 _'One day you'll find someone special who will make you a better person.'_

It was the only reason for me to live.

Waiting for person

Who would save me

Fix me

Complete me

So I waited.

My father was acting like everything was fine

My sisters were acting

And I was acting too.

Then one day I met someone

And then I knew

He was that person

Who'll save me

He'll fix me

Complete me

He doesn't have a choice.

* * *

Who should be that 'lucky person' who'll save Ichigo?

Vote:

1\. Grimmjow

2\. Shirosaki Hichigo / Oghichi / Ichigo's hollow

3\. Nnoitra

4\. Gin

5\. Tsukishima

6\. Yhwach

7\. Starrk

Vote in reviews or send me PM.

If you think someone else should, send me your proposition too!


	2. Chapter 2

Answer for Mirai-Chan: It's high school AU [no Shinigami and Arrancars] but Ichigo still 'sees' monsters

Thanks for reviews!

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

"Goooood mooorning Ichigo~!" I heard my father's scream. I sighed. I quickly kicked him in his gut, it was expected reaction from me. At least this is what I learn to do in that kind of situation.

Irritation.

I got up and looked around. It was morning already, time for another boring day.

Everything what I saw was black and white. Why? I don't know, I was born like that.

Black and white

Yellow and blue

 **Contrast**

I wondered what colour I am.

Am I pure healing white?

Or am I deep murdering black?

Confusion.

I sighed, I think I shouldn't think like that

But it's hard to think what I should when no one is guiding you.

But it doesn't hurt

Not at all

It's not like anything hurt.

I dressed myself in school uniform as every day I would

Nothing strange.

"Hello, Ichigo."

"Hello, Keigo." I answer him with a soft smile. I think 'we' are 'friends'

But I don't think I care

I don't think anyone care

Happiness.

* * *

Soon I sat down on my chair in classroom. Only two maths, PE, English, Japanese, physics and 'home'. But this time something was different, today our teacher didn't say 'hello', didn't tell us to 'sit down and stop talking'.

 **Black**.

"Hello kids, we have new kids for our class! Come, see and introduce yourselves!" I didn't look at new students

I didn't care.

They didn't talk much

Not like anyone care

Indifference.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, focus on my math's tasks

Focus.

* * *

Soon the lesson ended. But there was another math coming.

"Hello, Ichigo, how are you?" I looked at Orihime, she stood next to Tatsuki.

"Good and how are you?" I asked with another faked smile

Friendliness.

"Good too!" She smiled. "Can we eat with you?"

"Yeah, sure." I stretched my body until I heard characteristic pop in my spine

Relief.

I sighed and started eating my lunch. It was rice.

"Ichigo, really? Only rice?" Tatsuki asked me.

"What? It's not that bad." I said with a pout. Orihime giggled and shook her head.

"Take a little veggies from me, I don't mind."

"Nah." I answered

Annoyed.

Orihime was strange. I didn't understand her but well it's hard to understand anybody. She was eating strange things, doing strange things

White.

Tatsuki was different than Orihime. She was stronger, head and mind

White.

Keigo was stupid.

Everyone were white.

Teachers

Students

Animals

Only I was

 **Black**.

"Do you even listen to me?" I looked at Tatsuki and send her apologizing smile.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." She sighed but smiled too.

They through I was white too

But I wasn't

What a pity.

"I asked you about new students. What do you think of them?"

"I didn't see them."

"Yeah, I saw how much you were interested in it." I laughed a little.

I wonder how they would react if they find out

If they ever find out

How strange I was.

"They're names are Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Hichigo and Starrk. Bunch of gangsters or something." I looked at her.

"Really? And they just had to be in our class." I sighed

Confusion.

When I grew older I understood what 'normal' people were thinking

What 'normal' people were feeling

Some of this 'emotions' were strange and stupid

But I didn't mind

I couldn't mind.

"C'mon it's time for lesson." I said and got up.

* * *

Vote:

1\. Grimmjow [2 votes]

2\. Shirosaki Hichigo / Oghichi / Ichigo's hollow [1 vote]

3\. Nnoitra

4\. Gin

5\. Tsukishima

6\. Yhwach

7\. Starrk

Vote in reviews or send me PM.

If you think someone else should, send me your proposition too!


	3. Chapter 3

Mentions:

"Are you Alice?" by Ikumi Katagiri

"Her name is Alice" by Shinedown

* * *

Thanks for reviews!

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

"...As you look at this problem you'll see that...

"Now who wants to solve that?" I looked down on my notebook. It wasn't like I didn't like math or didn't know how to solve it. I just didn't want to

Laziness.

"No one? Should I choose someone~?" I looked at others. They were almost

 **Terrified**.

It wasn't hard to solve but I think people just don't like math.

"Maybe you Ichigo?" I sighed and got up.

Irritation.

I looked at it.

Then frowned, grabbed a chalk quickly solving it.

I sat down and waited for lesson to end.

* * *

"I didn't know you were that good."

"Maybe I'm not." I smiled, grabbed my bag and started walking home with Tatsuki.

"Anyway are you going to go with us to the cinema on Friday?"

"And what you want to watch?" They desperately tried to go with me to the cinema. Why? I don't know.

"New Spiderman. Heard of it?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"C'mon, you're 'thinking about it' at least a whole week!" I sighed again.

"I have things to do."

"Of course you have, baka." She rolled her eyes

Irritation.

"I want answer tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll see what I can do." Farewell smile and I'm home.

* * *

I was laying on my bed reading a book when someone knocked on my door.

"Open." I said automatically.

"Hello, brother."

"Hi, Yuzu, what do you want?" I asked while getting up.

"I just wanted to say that me and Karin and dad are leaving to buy something on dinner, do you want something?" She asked.

"No, thanks for asking." I answered. Then added. "I'll probably go with friends to the cinema on Friday after school."

"Oh, okay have fun!" She left.

Shallow breath and I sat down taking the book in my hands.

"'Are you Alice?'" I read aloud. I laid it down, not in mood to read any more.

'To stand outside your virtue

No one can ever hurt you

Or so they say'

Do I feel like Alice?

Maybe I am

Or maybe I'm not.

'And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned

But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern'

Do I have a head?

Does my mind know?

I crawled on my window, just like in song Alice did

Waiting for a red knight and white knight to start the fight

Waiting for a drink to drink it

Waiting to sink-.

"Ichigo? What are you doing?" I opened my eyes to see Urahara Kisuke

My past doctor

Irritation.

"I'm just sitting and enjoying the view." I answered his question. "And what are you doing?"

"I was just walking~." He said

I don't trust him

Not at all

Suspicion.

"It's been a while, can we talk?" He asked more seriously.

"We are talking."

"It'll be easier if you come down here~." I frowned and walked down to the door, opening it and walking to him.

"So? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask a few questions like a good doctor would~." I sighed. "How are the medicines? Are they working?"

"Yeah, they're good."

"Really? And how much do you take?"

"Enough." I said and crossed my arms. "What do you really want?"

"I just care about you, Ichigo. We all care and we all want to help you."

"You're not a family to me."

"I am your uncle, don't forget that~." He said and laid his hand on my shoulder, I shook it

Disgust.

"Did Isshin tell you about our next appointment?" I looked at him.

"No."

"On Friday~."

"I can't." I answered. "I'm going out with friends."

"Oh, really? It's good to hear you're opening up~!" I shook my head

Stupid.

"Can you leave now?"

"Are you doing something important?" He asked.

"No, but you're pissing me off." I said and started walking towards the door but before I reached it he grabbed my forearm, I turned around. "What do you want?" I asked

Irritation.

"Let's talk inside."

"I don't need your help." I said and tried to free myself. "Let go."

"Ichigo, you need help."

"And you need to mind your own business." He didn't even notice my hand connecting with his face. I quickly closed the door and leaned on it sitting down

Should I feel something?

Confusion?

Sorrow?

Regret?

Sadness?

Misunderstanding?

Hatred?

Probably

But I feel nothing

No spark of humanity

Hollow.

 **Hollow.**

 **HOLLOW.**

I took a deep breath and got up

I want to read.

* * *

Vote:

1\. Grimmjow [2 votes]

2\. Shirosaki Hichigo / Oghichi / Ichigo's hollow [2 votes]

3\. Nnoitra

4\. Gin

5\. Tsukishima

6\. Yhwach

7\. Starrk

8\. Aizen [added; 1 vote]

Vote in reviews or send me PM.

If you think someone else should, send me your proposition too!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviews!

* * *

Mentions: "Her name is Alice" by Shinedown

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

I didn't notice I fell asleep until someone called me. I wiped my eyes and looked at my father.

"What?" I said and stretched slowly.

"I heard about what happened with Urahara." I looked in his eyes. There was nothing what will tell me how to react. He slowly sat down next to me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Silence.

"I don't need him." I answered not looking at him. "I don't need help."

"Ichigo-."

"I don't." He stopped

Irritation.

"Why you care what he says and not what I? I know better what is wrong and good with me or you think I don't?"

Disgust.

"I'm almost an adult. But YOU think I'm still the same kid-."

"Ichigo, stop-."

"No, you stop right now!" I looked at him

Misunderstanding.

"I'm fine but I see in your eyes I'm still that lost nine-years-old-kid." He didn't comment. But I know what he felt.

Sadness

Worry

Pity

 **Tsk**.

"I'm sorry." He said and got up. "But you have to go." And left.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" I looked at Tatsuki, we were eating lunch.

"Just my stupid father again." I huffed and took another sip from my green tea

No sugar

Not like I liked it with or without sugar.

"What did he do this time? Thrown you out of bed or-."

"Don't want to talk about it." I said

Sadness

In my voice.

"Did you make your mind about going out with us?"

"I'd like to but my father said 'no'."

"What? Your father, man who always said 'yes' and 'take condoms with you' said no? What did you do to achive that?"

"I did nothing!" I shook my head. "He wants me to go to my uncle but I hate him."

Hatred.

"That crazy shopkeeper who became somehow a doctor?"

"Yeah." I sighed and leaned into my chair, arms crossed on my chest

Vexation.

"Time for another pain in ass." She huffed too when she heard a ringing

I laid in my bed. It was almost seven am, soon I'll have to get up

Sadness.

It was Friday already, it came so soon I didn't even notice. Another sigh came from my mouth. I looked through the window.

'And through the looking glass we see she's thankfully returned

But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern'

* * *

"One hour and we're finally free!"

"Calm down, Keigo!" Our PE teacher said. "Or you're going to run that hour!" I shook my head. "Kurosaki, come here." I did so. "I want you to come tomorrow on our training, soon the Tokyo championship will start, I want you to join in."

"And in what category?" I asked.

"Well, you're good in everything." He joked so I laughed too

Happiness.

"You think you'll be able to come tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure." I looked at Keigo who tried to hit someone with a ball. "Could I start today and be tomorrow?" He frowned.

"You think you won't be too tired for that?"

"Nah, I think it'll be better than just one day."

"Your father didn't change the phone number?"

"No, he still has the same. What should I do first?"

"Run five laps as fast as you can, start on full hour." I nodded

Satisfaction.

It wasn't long before I finished my task. I stretched, it wasn't hard or exhausting. It was 'easy'.

"Ichigo, can you play with us? Asano-san is doing stupid things again."

"Don't call me that! It makes me feel old!" Keigo cried out. They were playing volleyball, I can say it was 'okay'

Challenge.

I nodded and walked, I was going to serve, 'easy'.

* * *

"Ichigo, come here." I heard the teacher say. I changed with Keigo who was relieved he can finally 'play'

Casual.

"Did you call my dad, coach?"

"I didn't have to. He's here, he's excusing you from the rest of my lesson." I frowned

Confusion.

"Why?"

"Ask him. He said tomorrow you can but not today. Some 'appointment' he said." I sighed

Sadness

Tiredness.

"Alright. Tomorrow around ten?"

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow." The teacher said and started screaming at my 'friends' to not be 'goats' or something. Mr Zaraki was always my 'favourite' teacher.

I grabbed the keys and changed myself. Slowly, I didn't want to make 'him' like I was going to have fun

Disgust.

* * *

Vote:

1\. Grimmjow [2 votes]

2\. Shirosaki Hichigo / Oghichi / Ichigo's hollow [2 votes]

3\. Nnoitra

4\. Gin

5\. Tsukishima

6\. Yhwach

7\. Starrk

8\. Aizen [1 vote]

Vote in reviews or send me PM.

If you think someone else should, send me your proposition too!


	5. Chapter 5

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

"Hello again, Ichigo." Urahara greeted me and hugged me

Disgust

Irritation.

"I hope we'll get along with your 'no-existing-problems'~." He smiled and gestured me to sat down. I did so and crossed my arms on my chest. "So how are you today?"

"Good."

"Maybe something more?"

"I'm better than before." He wrote something in his notebook.

"And how were you sleeping lately?"

"...It was okay."

"Any nightmares?" I didn't know if I should tell him or not.

"Sometimes. But it's normal."

"And what is normal for you, Ichigo?" I looked in his eyes. "Is watching your mother dying, blaming yourself for this and muting your emotions normal?"

Confusion.

"I don't think you-."

"I should ask that kind of question, Ichigo. Something is wrong, really wrong and I need to find out." He leaned closer. "Because it's going to destroy you."

'You cannot kill what you did not create.'

"You don't know." I answered casually.

"No, you don't know." He frowned. "I saw people suffering from the same things as you, no, I saw YOU suffering." He sighed. "I don't want to see you suffer any more."

"I'm fine."

Distant

Ignorance.

"Tell me: after she died

Did you feel anything?" I just looked. How should I respond?

I do? He'll know I'm lying.

I don't? He'll send me to the mental hospital again where I won't be myself again.

"I don't know if you call this 'feeling'." I tried to avoid answering directly. He just nodded and laid his notebook on a desk.

"Did you meet someone new in a few days? I heard you have a new classmates."

"I didn't notice them nor see them."

"Too much work right now?"

"A little."

Casual talk

No emotions

Good.

"I heard you're going to be in the official championship too, it's great." I nodded. "Can I go and see you there?" Another nod

Let him think I like him

But it's just like in herd

Unstoppable fight for domination.

He leaned into his chair again, hand going to grab his notebook.

"You're worrying your father." He said not waiting for any answer. "He said you're not eating properly, just some rice and water. Is this true?"

"I don't have time to eat."

"And it isn't like anorexia again?"

"It's not." I answered. "Sometimes I eat chocolate, you know."

"Yeah, it was the only thing we could get you to eat." He smiled a little. The realization in his eyes was noticeable, then he grabbed his bag and search for something. Soon he offered me some. I took it

Deep

Nice aroma.

I sighed and leaned into my chair

Relax.

"Was something bothering you in time we didn't see each other?"

"...Just other people."

"Bullying again?"

"No. Just I don't understand them still. A little."

Liar

Such a liar

Big lie.

"You looked distressed when you came here."

Only because I wanted you to see it.

"Only because you stressed me."

Guilt.

"Why?"

Last time I saw you, you tried to send me to hell again.

"Last time I saw you, you were scary."

"Really? Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Liar.

"I don't care about what happened." I said. Soon I started feeling sleepy, not 'normal'.

"Is everything okay?"

No.

"Yes, Just headache. Tiring me since last week."

Bad Ichigo

 **Bad**.

"...I don't believe you."

"You don't have to." I shrugged. He looked into my eyes again.

"Did you have any 'physical' pain lately?"

Yes.

"No. Just that headache."

"Is this a big problem?"

Of course

Often

Yeah.

Yes..

Sometimes...

Rarely...

"No."

"You sure? I can describe you some painkillers."

Yes.

"I'm fine."

"You're a good liar, I almost believed you." He smirked. "But you're just like Masaki, you can't hide from me~!"

The last few years says otherwise.

"Anyway, do you take your pills?"

No.

"Yes, I'm already sick from them so better stop describing them."

"Sick?"

"Mentally and physically."

"Tell me more."

"They're making me feel dizzy, tired and I tripped on stairs." I huffed. "And I can concentrate on nothing 'cause of them."

"You always say that."

"Because it always happens. And doesn't wore off." He sighed.

"And what do you want me to do if it's the only thing that stop your symptoms?"

"I'll be fine without them."

Yes, you will.

"Don't think so."

"Think so."

Irritation.

"Why don't you trust me? I think I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Remember what happened last time we tried to stop your treatment?"

"I was ten, I'm older!"

Misunderstanding.

"I know but it's still risky, we should do this in a hospital and-."

"And how am I supposed to live a normal life when you want me to live in a jar! You're stopping me from living! I always hated that in you!" I got up wanting to leave.

"I know." I stopped. "And I want you to live a normal life but...

I don't want to risk anyone's life because of this." I sighed. Looked at him.

"I'm not the same child you saw few years ago. I'm older and I know. I know, okay? But I know how much people fear and hate people who are mind-sick. I don't want to be treated like that."

Sad

Bitter

Cold

Judged

 **Disconnected**.

He got up and hugged me.

"We'll get through this."

Let him think what he wants

Think I have emotions

Think I feel something

Think I'm not empty

But in the end you will know

That you created

A

 **Monster**.

* * *

Vote:

1\. Grimmjow [2 votes]

2\. Shirosaki Hichigo / Oghichi / Ichigo's hollow [2 votes]

3\. Nnoitra

4\. Gin

5\. Tsukishima

6\. Yhwach

7\. Starrk

8\. Aizen [1 vote]

Vote in reviews or send me PM.

If you think someone else should, send me your proposition too!

* * *

1 chapter to end vote.


	6. Chapter 6

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

"Faster, Kurosaki!" I huffed and ran faster to him, relay race, I was the last one so I had to be fast. "Faster I say!" I finished first, I took a deep breath and stretched.

"I was already first, coach."

"It doesn't matter, you have to fight on your full strength and crush the enemy!" He screamed, few looked terrified, few just shrugged. I sighed and shook my head. "And if I see someone not giving 100% will fight with ME! And don't think you'll escape my wrath, Kurosaki, you'll fight me anyway!" It all started when he 'stalked' me and I punched him in his face not knowing he was my teacher. Then I saw him and from that moment he wanted to fight me. "Are you listening to me?!"

"Absolutely not." I said with a smirk and started running, he chased me

Happiness

Challenge.

"Stop and fight like a man!"

"You dare!" I ran into school and-.

"Uff!" I ran into someone but before I fell someone grabbed me.

"Hey, you're alright?" I looked up and saw someone I haven't seen before. He had blue hair, I never saw someone with that hair before, even in the internet. His eyes, his blue, deep cold and warm eyes were staring right into mine. "Hey, do you hear me?"

"I-..." I could just stare. What was wrong, what was wrong with me? "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. You?" He smiled, no, he grinned to me, his teeth were white and straight and...

"I'm fine, you just surprised me." He answered, my mind stopped working a while ago.

"First week an' ya're already tryin' to seduce someone? What a bad animal ya're."

"Shut up, snowflake." The other man was... white. And I meant it all the way, he was albino with white hair, white skin, everything white. "I'm busy here."

"Right." He said not believing him.

"W-What are you doing on Saturday in school?" I asked trying to say something logical.

"Well, I-."

"Here you are!" I heard Kenpachi say. He was gasping. "You were supposed to be on ten, Jaegerjaquez! And you too, Shirosaki!"

"I know, it happens." He shrugged and yawned, the other chewing his gum. "It's still too early."

Jaegerjaquez?

Shirosaki?

Do I know them?

Are they going to our school?

Does he-

And he-.

"What you two were doing holding yourselves like that?! We have championship in a week!" I looked down, he was holding me by shoulders and waist and-.

"Easy, I just saved his ass." He rolled his eyes.

"What?" Kenpachi shook his head and screamed. "You three are going to run a fifteen laps, Kurosaki you know why and you because you're late again!" I sighed. He left and I looked at them. I quickly looked away when the blue haired man noticed I was staring, warm on my cheeks, not from running. What was happening to me?

* * *

I quickly came home and locked my door, leaning on my door. My breath was really quick, I don't know even why!

Confusion

Misunderstand

Worry

Unrest.

...Love?

I took a shaky breath. And then I realized.

'I was just like you before I met your dad.'

'One day you'll find someone special who will make you a better person.'

That day came

It was him

He who'll save me

Complete me

...But which one it was?!

She didn't say anything about two guys!

Blue haired?

Or white haired?

But is this really one of them?

I laid my hand on my chest, no it definitely wasn't an accident

It was beating

Really fast

Faster and faster when I thought about one of them

It really

 **Really** **wasn't**.

I took another breath. This time it was calm.

It was my time

He was him

Or they...?

Him

 **HIM**

He had to save me, I know he will, I just have to find who-.

"Ichigo, are you home yet?" I heard my sister ask.

"Yes, I am." I put my mask on. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine!" I let the mask fall.

He'll be mine

No matter which one is

I need him

I have to find out which one

Which one is him

And no matter which one really is

 **He doesn't have a choice.**

* * *

Another riddle, another puzzle~.

Thanks for all the reviews and feel free to write one!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

On Monday I looked closely on the new students. I was searching for that one, only that one, but at the same time for two, no one else mattered

Focus

Focus

 **FOCUS**.

"There you are, Ichigo!" I looked at Orihime, I wasn't searching her

 **Irritation**.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, did you see Jaegerjaquez?"

"Huh? Ja... Jagerjac?" She tried to spell it. I nodded. "Oh, the new students! But you said you didn't care-."

"I know what I said." I cut her talk. "Do you know or not? It's important. Really important."

"I think he's in our rooftop with the rest..." Rooftop, that was were I needed to be

 **FOCUS**.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" I didn't look again, just walked to the stairs

I had a plan.

* * *

Then I was on top of school I stopped. I slowly leaned out and saw him

He and his crew.

My mouth started shaking a little, fingers started sweating, breath shallow. And I already knew what to do. And with who.

"What are you doing?" I quickly turned around to see Renji

Perfect.

"Nothing." I said and looked down

Mask on, soldier

Time for fight.

"Oh really?" He smirked. "I don't think so, looser. Does our little strawberry has a crush on someone?"

"Leave me alone." I said 'trying' to act strong

Guilt

Fear

Pitiful

Small.

"No." He said and punched me on the face or at least this is what he wanted. I blocked it with my hand but a piece of his hand find a way to hit. Soon I was on the cold floor, head spinning

 **Disgust**.

"Look at yourself. You're just a bug who want to be crushed." He raised his leg, I closed my eyes. But the hit never came. I waited a little longer and nothing happened. I opened them and saw someone who I expected. "What the hell are you doing?" I heard Renji ask

Exhaustion...

"I could ask ya the same thin'. What the fuck are ya thinkin' beatin' the shit out of 'im?"

"You know nothing-."

"I don't hav' to know anything except tha' ya need a solid kick ta yar ass." I closed my eyes, they started beating each other. Then I heard someone calling me but my eyes were too heavy

Exhaustion

Strung out

 **Shut** **down**.

* * *

I heard myself breathing, it was whistling, why? Don't know, don't ask me.

"Ichigo, you're awake?"

"Of course he's gonna answer ya."

"Shut up and help me." I groaned quietly. I raised my head, eyes still sleepy, can't focus

Focus.

"C'mon, we hav' ta take ya to the nurse." Someone shook me. I groaned in respond, was it already morning?

"Ichigo." I heard it again, shaking becoming unbearable

Exhaustion.

I felt hand on my body, only two, no four, soon my legs gave out and almost fell to the ground again

Exhaustion.

"Ghh, why did I hav' ta be hero?" I heard groan.

"I'm trying to help you, can't see?"

"How cute." His sarcasm was good to hear

 **Get up**.

My eyes opened slowly and I saw ceiling moving.

"Wha...?"

"Don't move." I looked around and realized what was happening. "Whoa-!" Soon we fell on the floor, my head on someone's hard chest. I felt something strange in my stomach, trying to move but something was holding me down.

"Ya glue wit' kitty but ya don't like lil' me?" He touched my cheek and I was

Dumbfounded

Stunned

What the hell was happening?!

Soon I was grabbed from behind and placed at the other chest.

"Maybe you're creepy? Didn't think of that?" Another pull and my face was in his chest, hand in my hair

Embarrassment

WHAT THE HELL

"STOP THAT!" I screamed and pushed my hands against his chest

Firm...

STOP.

"Should I know what are you doing here?" I looked up to see my Japanese teacher.

"M-Mr Aizen, it's not-."

"An' who ya are, som' weirdo?"

"..." He didn't comment, just looked at him

Catastrophe

Apocalypse

Better run.

"So you are the new students I was searching for?" He said and their faces paled realizing their mistake

 **Bad**.

"We were trying to take him to the nurse-." One of them said pointing at me.

"I'll take him, you." He pointed at them. "Go to your class." It wasn't long before I was left alone with Aizen

Fear.

"Were they telling truth?"

Dumbfounded again.

"Were they? Did something happen?" He sounded like he cared.

"Yeah but-."

"Tell me what happened. With every detail." He grabbed my waist and forced me to lean against him

Be careful

The devil's approaching.

"Ren-, I mean Abarai-."

"Just tell." Something was wrong I knew that.

"He attacked me."

Weak

Mouse

 **Hide**.

Soon we were in front of nurse office.

"Please come." He almost pushed me in it.

"Stay here."

Bad Ichigo

 **Bad**.

"Ah, Ichigo, lay down, I'll check on you in a minute."

"Did something happen?" I could 'feel' the rising tension.

"Just wait." Soon she left the room

Exhaustion.

I laid down, it was nice and comfy, another sigh came from my mouth followed by yawn. Another wave of pain hit me. Then I noticed pills laying on the table next to the bed

Exhaustion.

Groaning I reached for it but before I did it I hit the floor hard

... **Game over**?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

My eyes opened on their own accord and I took a sharp, quick breath. I was looking at the ceiling, didn't know if it was still school or not.

"Are you awake, Ichigo?"

Time to get up, princess.

"Kinda..." I laid my hand on my forehead. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, you have to-."

Bad.

"What happened?" Something was wrong, really wrong.

"Promise me you'll stay here and wait for your father." Unohana said. "If not-."

"I promise. Please tell me."

Worry

Confusion.

She sighed.

"Someone tried to kill one of the students but I can't tell you more." I laid down and sighed.

"So what now?" I asked

Tired

Exhaustion

In my voice and mind.

"Everyone else had been sent to their houses but-."

"But you couldn't send me home, right?"

"Yes." She said and got up walking to me. "I have to check you, I didn't have the chance before." She checked my blood pressure and such

Boring.

"How do you feel?"

"Exhausted." She smiled warmly

Neutral.

"Well, I already talked to your father, he said he'll probably go with you to the hospital. You can have internal bleeding or concussion."

"If it was that bleeding, wouldn't it kill me right now?" I asked trying to kill the time.

"It depends. But we couldn't call the ambulance." She smiled, I felt shiver running my spine. I looked through the window, many police cars and a few ambulances

Neutral.

"It looks like something big happened. Like terrorist attack or something."

"Because it's big. That person nearly died."

"When did you call him? My father I mean."

"About ten minutes ago, he should be in a few. How is Kisuke doing?" She asked.

"He's fine I suppose. Still having his job."

"Did you talk with him about how you've been feeling lately?" I looked at her with a frown

Confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked not knowing what to say

Did she know?

Did he tell her?

"Urahara is my friend from school. Sometimes we talk about you but we haven't talked lately."

Bastard.

"But." She started. "He told me to take care of you because he cares. I hope you don't blame him for that."

"I just want to be free and everyone try to take it away from me." I sighed and laid on the soft pillow. We didn't talk much after that. Soon someone knocked on my door.

"Open, please come." I looked up to see my father.

"Hello Retsu, it's been a while." He smiled to her. "It was hard to get in here, police everywhere you know." She nodded and he looked at me

Disgust

Stressed out.

"How are you?" He asked seriously. "Can you get up on your own?"

"I'm fine, just achy and dizzy. Last time I tried I fell so better catch me if I do." I warned him and leaned on my arms slowly getting up

Exhaustion

Dizziness

Sickness.

He helped me get up but I still was dizzy so couldn't walk straight. He grabbed my left side, Unohana right. Slowly we walked until we reached the front door.

"Ichigo, are you okay?!" I looked up to see Orihime.

"Yeah, just dizzy, that's all." I confirmed.

"Did you hear tha-."

"Inoue, don't. He needs to rest." Unohana stopped her from telling me the truth

Irritation.

She nodded shyly and helped me sit in the car.

"I'll see you in school." She smiled and I nodded

Exhaustion.

"Ichigo." I heard my father say. "How do you feel? Maybe you-."

"Go to the hospital." I said. As much as I hated hospitals I had to admit it I felt quite bad. He didn't comment, just started the car. "Can I sleep or not, doctor?" I asked sleepy.

"Hang on 'til we reach it." I sighed

Restless

Ehxaustion.

"Don't worry, Urahara is-."

"Don't tell me he's gonna diagnose me."

"Well, I don't have to tell you that." He joked

It wasn't good time for jokes.

I sighed again, it was becoming dangerous 'habit' of me.

"Sorry, but he's the only one I can trust with you." I rolled my eyes, it hurt.

"And you're with that again."

"I know." This time he sighed. Soon we were in front of the hospital

Another repeated nightmare.

Someone knocked on my door. I was in hospital for three days, concussion and outrageously internal bleeding. They were going to write me out from hospital in a week or two.

"Open." I said

Neutral.

"Hi, Ichigo." I looked up.

"Hi, Tatsuki." I smiled a little. "How's school?"

"It's depressing." She rolled her eyes and sat down. "When everyone found out you were in hospital, Renji did it-."

"It's not a surprise."

"Yeah but he never send someone to hospital. And when we found out about that murder-. I mean, no one was killed but it was so close to kill Rukia-."

"Someone tried to kill her?"

Shock.

"No one told you?" She looked in my eyes. "She was walking to principal to say something 'important' but someone attacked her before she did." She sighed. "And no one knows who it was."

"No one was caught?"

"Yeah..." She laid on my legs. "It's really strange. I know we have some guys from Yakuza in school but trying kill someone? Ridiculous!"

"She's from wealthy family." I pointed.

"It doesn't matter! I mean... For us." She took a deep breath

Depressed

Misunderstanding.

"They will find them." I smiled again. "Come here." She sat closer and I hugged her

Helpful.

"Hey." She started. "Can you do something for me?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me you won't leave me." I looked at her.

"You know this is not-."

"I know." She started sobbing. "But it'll be too much if you-."

"Don't." I stopped her

Irritation

But with heart.

"Do you have notes for me?" I changed the topic.

"Yeah, in my bag." We talked for a while. Nothing special, school and such. She said someone was waiting for me too, someone 'unexpected'. We said goodbyes and she left.

"Yo." I looked at newcomers and my heart was beating again.

"S-Shirosaki?"

"Yup." He grinned and sat down on a chair next to me. "How are ya? Food still horrible?" I smiled.

"Yeah, still. Anyway, I'm fine I think."

"Ya thin'?" He looked through the window

Why was it beating again?

No, it never did

Never before.

"When ya're comin' back? Grimm-kitty misses ya." I looked at my hands.

"You not?"

Hope?

"What d'ya thin'? I do or nah?" I looked at him

He didn't change

Not at all

Well, hard to change in a few days.

"I think..." I through for a while

If I say I think he does, he'll think I miss him. And probably like, I don't want that

If I say I think he doesn't, he'll think I preffer Ja-. Grimmjow

But I don't want that, not until I don't know who is someone I'm searching for.

Then I felt his fingers in my hair, ruffling it.

"Don't think too much or ya're gonna stay here longer. I miss ya." I felt heat on my cheeks and looked away, eyes wide

...Love?

"I'm just teasin' ya." He smiled. It was... warm and gentle, just like his touch

And I want more

But Grimmjow...

He's warm and gentle too

I don't know but until I don't know I have to protect them

Then we'll see.

"Hello, earth to Ichigo!" I looked up quickly.

"S-Sorry..."

"I asked ya when ya're goin' back ta school."

"In a week or two... I don't know, they probably don't know too." I heard his rich laugh, another wave of heat and heart started pushing more blood in my veins.

"Grimm-kitty wanted to see ya too but they said ya can see only one at time."

"H-He's here?" Oh no

Catastrophe.

"Yeah, when I'll leave, he's gonna come." He leaned into his chair. "D'ya need anythin'?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Don't know." He looked around. "It's pretty borin' 'ere if ya ask me." I smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty boring. But bearable." He shrugged. We sat in silence for a while, I started playing with my fingers to calm down my heart.

"How are you?" I asked quietly. I felt his eyes on me.

"Why ya're askin'?"

"...Just to be sure everything's alright..."

"Aww, did lil' Ichigo care 'bout me? How cute of ya."

"N-No, I'm not!" I tried to say something but his laughter cut me down. I sighed, there was noting I could do

Embarrassment.

"It's time for me." He said and got up. "I had nice time with ya." He smiled and I couldn't not respond.

"Me too."

"Be ready 'cause kitty can bite." He said and left

How am I going to survive this day?


	9. Chapter 9

Mention: NateWantsToBattle - Nightmare

* * *

Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

Before I could think about it he came.

"Hi, Ichi." I looked into his deep blue eyes. I felt the shiver run down my spine. It was almost

Pleasurable.

"Hi, Grimmjow." I answered. He didn't sit where Tatsuki did or Shirosaki. He sat down right next to me on the bed. "Man, it's comfy here, I didn't expect that in hospital." He stretched and his elbow touch my arm

Soft.

He leaned onto me and laid his arm over my shoulders.

"So? How are you?" I just looked on his face, mine heating up again

I should just pass out from that blood coming to my face.

"Good..." I looked down.

"Hm? I didn't hear it."

"I'm fine!" I nearly screamed with pout

Cuteness.

"If I wasn't already with someone, I would eat ya."

Dumbfounded.

"Y... Who are you with?"

"What, Ichi's jealous?" He laughed. "You'll have to find on your own."

Of course I will

 **And burn her alive**.

"I'm not." I looked away. "Wouldn't she be jealous? When she finds out?"

"If she ever finds out." He commented and laid his head on my shoulder, I nearly shivered, another wave of heat

Love?

"But I think she's nothing to you." My eyes widened and I looked at him. "I never saw someone like you before." He looked at me like a predator at his prey.

"No surprise." I commented quietly looking into his eyes. "It's hard to find a redhead in Japan." He leaned closer.

"You sure? Because I found some... Interesting..." It was like purr, like cat

Exciting.

"Really?" I said with narrowed eyes. "I've never met him before..."

Flirt?

"It's hard to not notice him." He growled. "He's got a beautiful, deep brown eyes... And that hair, like a halo on the head..." He touched my cheek. "And soft skin..."

Excitement.

"Really...? I didn't notice that..." I said and grabbed his hand. "I met someone special too..." I started. "Two people with unexpected colour of hair too..."

"Who?" He purred.

"Some people with strange hair... And strange hair... But-." Someone knocked on the door, we pulled away like we touched fire.

"Ichigo, I came to see you~." I groaned and leaned on my bed

Disgust.

"My stupid dad." I explained to him. He nodded and got up.

"I'll see ya in school." He smirked and left.

* * *

"Ichigo, my son~!" I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Why you had to be my father?"

"Wha-?!"

"Calm down, Isshin, he should rest." I opened my eyes.

"Urahara." I greeted him. "What do you want?"

"Hello to you too, Ichigo." He smiled. "I just came to see you and how are you and your stitches feeling~."

"Me and my stitches are fine." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, how am I? Can I go home soon? It's boring here. And I have school."

"Well..." He sat down in a chair, Isshin crossed his arms on his chest. "I thought we'll write you out tomorrow..."

"But?"

"But I saw your blood results." I frowned

Bad?

"Is this bad?" I ask

Worry.

"It's nothing bad..."

So this is really bad.

"...Actually it's good." He said

But I know he's lying.

"You have to eat more and I'll give you some meds-."

"No." I said and crossed my arms. "I'll take them BUT I don't want to take the others."

"Ichigo-."

"No! This is my life!"

Irritation

Frustration

Burning in heart.

But they didn't say anything after that.

"What? No arguments?" I tried to provoke

Challenge.

Urahara sighed.

"What should I say?" He asked me and I frowned

Confusion.

"Police wants to talk with you."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened. And about that..."

"Right." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"I think that's all." The policeman said. "Want to add something?"

"I already told you everything I knew about it." I answered calmly

Casual.

"You sure?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. I am."

Irritation.

"I was almost whole day unconscious and now you're asking me if I saw something? Isn't it strange?" He frowned. "Who are you? You didn't introduce yourself."

"Kaname Tousen. If I find you have something to do with this crime, I will punish you." He said and left.

"Asshole..." I commented quietly when he left. There was one plus about being in hospital

Time to think.

First of all I have to find out who was the one I'm searching for.

Shirosaki

or

Jaegerjaquez.

When I'm with Shirosaki it's...

Sunny

He's kinda

'Sweet'

I think.

But when I'm with Jaegerjaquez...

It's like hunting

Dangerous and tension around

Everything is a challenge

And he...

I frowned and narrowed my eyes.

And he has a girlfriend

Who I have to destroy.

This is the second thing I have to do.

The third thing...

I think there is no another thing

It'll come with time, I suppose.

I grabbed my phone, checked everything important

Casual

Neutral.

I laid down and closed my eyes

'Just sleep,

Just dream,

It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free.'


	10. Chapter 10

Mentions: Lenka - The Show

* * *

Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

"Hello back, Ichigo!"

"Hi, everyone." I greeted them. I was finally out of hospital and I had my 'things' to do. "How was school when I was out?"

"Boring!" Keigo commented.

"Calm down, class." I looked up to see Mr Aizen. "I see our lost sheep came back." I frowned a little but I didn't want to start the fight

I was too much irritated without it.

I sat down and looked through the window

'The sun is hot

In the sky

Just like giant spotlight.'

Sunny.

I looked at the paper he gave us.

"Today principal told every teacher to have an anonymous survey about bulling and self-aggresion." He told us

Interesting.

"You have whole lesson." He said and sat down.

First question:

Do you feel happy with yourself?

I wonder if I should answer honestly

Let's play with their minds.

Answer: No

Second question:

Why do you think that?

1\. Because I feel bad with myself

2\. Because I don't have friends.

3\. Because I have nothing to worry.

4\. Because I have friends.

5\. Other answer.

I laughed inside because of that answers

Really?

I marked the first one.

Third question:

Did you ever cut yourself on purpose?

Answer: Yes

Fourth question:

When was that?

1\. More than a year

2\. This year

3\. Last month

4\. This week

5\. Never

I marked the first one.

Fifth question:

Why did you do that? (don't answer if you marked 'never')

1\. Family problems

2\. School problems (study)

3\. School problems (schoolmates)

4\. School problems (bullying)

5\. School problems (other)

6\. Boredom

7\. Other

I marked all.

Sixth question:

Did someone harm you?

Answer: Yes

Seventh question:

Who was it? (don't answer if you marked 'no')

1\. Family member

2\. Schoolmate

3\. Stranger

4\. Teacher

5\. Other

I marked the first one, second one and third one.

Eighth question:

Do you want to commit suicide?

I stopped at that question

...Do I?

...Do I really want?

When I found Jaegerjaquez and Shirosaki?

Doubt

...Sadness?

I wrote 'C' and marked it.

Ninth question:

Do you love your family?

I marked nothing.

Tenth and the last question:

Do you

I heard the ring. I looked up to see no one, only the teacher.

"Don't worry. You still have time." He said and I looked down slowly.

Are you mentally sick?

I wanted to mark 'Yes' but I stopped

Aizen was going to read it

And he's the last person I want to find out.

I marked 'No'

And walked to the teacher

He didn't look up

Nor he looked at it

I grabbed my bag

And he said

"You're an interesting creature, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Everyone knows what you want them to know."

I didn't look back.

* * *

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" I looked up from my rice to see Jaegerjaquez.

"Yeah, thanks for asking..."

"Just call me Grimmjow." He said and sat down next to me, laying his arm on my shoulders again.

"Your girlfriend doesn't mind?" I asked

I want to know her

 **And kill her**.

"She doesn't have to, does she?" I didn't look at him again. Just started eating my rice. "So she have to?" I felt his grin. He shook me a little.

"No." I cut him down. "I don't care about you or her." I said

But I felt my chest tightened

And wave of sadness

Why?

I don't know.

"Aw, you're making me sad, Ichi." He said and got up. "Anyway, snowflake wants to talk with you."

"Why?"

"Ask him." But I didn't want to talk with anyone

I want to talk with no one

Not even with myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

I can say I've been feeling...

Down lately?

And it started when Grimmjow told me about his 'girlfriend'.

Is this

Jealousy?

Greed?

Wrath?

Don't really know

But I know one thing

I know nothing about her

And I have to find out.

I sighed and laid on my stomach grabbing phone. I looked at the corporate chat.

Grimmjow: Something on tomorrow?

Tatsuki: Check. -.-

Grimmjow: No

Orihime: Only math. :)

Grimmjow: What?

Keigo: Let's go out tomorrow!

Hichigo: Let's kill you tommorow!

Tatsuki: *tomorrow -.-

Keigo: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ;_;

Chizuru: Hime, come home with me tomorrow :*

Tatsuki: Stop that or I'll punch you in the face!

I sighed

How typical.

Hichigo: Ichi stop reading and talk with us :C

Ichigo: What do you want from me?

Hichigo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keigo: O_o

Grimmjow: ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

Tatsuki: o_o

Ryo: o_o

Tetsuo: o_o

Mizuiro: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keigo: MIZUIRO?!

Uryuu: -_-

Mizuiro: ┐(・。・┐)

Ichigo: …

Hichigo: Just joking

Grimmjow: Don't think so

I stopped. And decided to risk.

Ichigo: My family's out on Friday. Someone wants to come over?

I didn't wait long for answers.

Hichigo: Always ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Grimmjow: Sure. But I have to tell my GIRLFRIEND about it( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hichigo: Stop talking about her! Loly is a bitch :O

Bingo.

I didn't look again at the chat, I opened Grimmjow's profile

Informations

Friend list.

I rolled until I saw her name:

Loly Aivirrne

What a strange name

A weird name

She looked like a child

She didn't deserve Grimmjow.

I logged out.

I went to the local café and logged in to the new account:

'Menoly Mallia'

Menoly: Hello :)

...

Loly: Who are you?

I thought for a moment

And searched her profile.

Menoly: We met on a dance camp last month ;)

Loly: Oh! Sorry I didn't recognize you :)

Loly: How have you been? It's been a long time

Menoly: Good and you?

Loly: I'm spending my whole time with my boyfriend, his name is Grimmjow, he's so sweet!

And **mine**

I smirked.

Menoly: Grimmjow? What's his whole name?

Loly: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, what's the problem?

Menoly: I met him a few days ago. He said he wants a quick fuck :/

Loly: What?! You're lying, he wouldn't do that!

Menoly: I swear! He has a blue hair and eyes and that grin of his like he was some jaguar or something!

Loly didn't respond.

I logged out of the account and grabbed my phone

Now time to wait.

"Man, ya look like ya didn't sleep at night." I looked up to see Shirosaki sitting next to mine chair in the classroom.

"I slept but she..."

"I told ya she was a bitch." He commented and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I know what you said." Grimmjow growled. "She's acting strange."

"Calm down, class. Time for a lesson."

* * *

"Ichigo." I looked up.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" I asked

Casual.

"I want to talk." I frowned

Did he find out?

"About?"

"About her."

Yup.

I got up and crossed my arms on my chest.

"What do you mean? You didn't even tell me her name." He grabbed me by the collar

Irritation.

"Don't fucking fuck with me, Kurosaki! I know you did something!"

"I don't know what are you talking about!"

Protect yourself.

"Do you think I care about some stupid-." He lifted his hand but before it hit I grabbed it

Power

I narrowed my eyes.

"If you can't keep your 'girlfriend on the leash, don't criminate me." I walked away but before I could I fell on the floor, face down through the stairs. I felt

Pain

Sharp

Quick

And gone.

I opened my eyes, I didn't feel any pain.

"Oh God, Ichigo-."

"Stop. Just... Stop." I said feeling tears in my eyes and I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

The next updates probably won't be daily. But hope you'll still enjoy. And hope I'll keep up the work.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Feel free to write your own opinion about it.

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

I locked the cabin

Why am I crying?

Why are tears falling from my eyes?

Why?

Why does it hurt?

I laid one tear on my hand

Does it hurt?

No

So why crying it does?

I don't understand

I don't understand!

"Is someone there?" I laid my hand on my mouth shutting any sound.

"...Hello?" I stopped breathing

Trapped.

"I don't know where he ran..."

Orihime.

"Stupid Grimmjow and his bitch-girlfriend..."

Shirosaki.

"Go to the class, I hav' to pee."

Fear

Keep quiet, little mouse

The cat's here.

"I know ya're here, Ichigo." My heart stopped beating. "Open the door or I'll force it." He didn't sound like he was joking. My hands were shaking but I slowly reached for the lock and turned it around opening the door. "Ya don't hav' to tell me what happened, I already know." I sighed.

"So what? You're going to laugh?"

"Maybe." I huffed. "But I want to see yar alright too." We didn't talk after that. Then he asked. "Can I see ya?"

"Just open it." I shrugged.

I don't care any more. He looked at me.

"Anything hurts?" He asked quietly sitting down next to me. I turned around to face him but my eyes downcast

So small.

"It doesn't look that bad, I would look like way worse." I smiled a little. He titled my face to see the rest

Warm

Comfortable

Good.

Then he let go

And it was cold again.

"Ya don't hav' to go back on lessons." He said and grabbed my shoulder squeezing it gently, it felt like on fire. "I can tell teachers ya don't feel well."

"I don't think it'll solve the problem."

"Come with me home today." I looked at him

He was serious.

"What?"

"I'm asking you to come to my home today, baka." He said and ruffled my hair

Warm again.

* * *

I sighed and opened the door to the classroom, it was a break. But people stopped talking. I sat down in my chair and opened the notes, Shirosaki or 'Shiro' as he said he wanted me to call him gave me his to rewrite. Soon I felt the other chair shuffle

Danger.

"Can we talk?" I didn't have to look up

Grimmjow.

"About what?" I asked.

"You know what." He huffed. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened." I looked up but didn't comment. I just stared into that eyes

That deep

Blue

Sharp

Eyes.

I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened them he was still there.

"So? What are you going to do?" He frowned.

"About what?"

"What are you going to do so I could forgive you?" He thought for a moment.

"What do you want me to do?" I looked through the window.

"Surprise me." I said and the lesson began.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Feel free to write your own opinion about it.

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

The school ended soon and I was getting nervous, why?

I wanted to know that too.

I was in friends' houses before but going to Shiro's? Or Grimmjow's?

"Hello, Earth to Ichi!" I looked around to see him

Bip bip bip.

"Hi." I smiled a little. "How are you?"

"Good, ya?"

"Good too." He grabbed my backpack. "What are you do-."

"Just taking it. Easy." I let him take it

Embarrassing.

"Grimm's gonna go too so we hav' to wait for 'im."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked with a frown.

"'Cause he's a bastard who wants to say sorry but he's too proud to ask." He shrugged. "And his stupid-."

"Who's stupid?" I looked around to see Grimmjow.

"You are and your girlfriend." Shiro provoked.

"You-."

"Can you two shut up? My head hurts." I huffed and then

Silence.

"Thanks." I said quietly. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Any ideas, Ichi?" I thought for a minute.

"It's almost weekend..." I said.

"If you call Wednesday a Friday, yeah sure." Grimmjow said.

"I hope you remember we have championships on Saturday."

"..."

"...Fuck." I sighed.

"So you forgot?" I shook my head. "Anyway you have to be there, I don't want to be alone there."

"You wouldn't, it's championship." I rolled my eyes

Irritation.

"I have to ask-."

"Don't even mention her." I cut him down. "Or you want me to get mad." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you don't like her." I didn't answer, didn't want to

Because she has you...

"Welcome to my lil' house." Shiro said as I walked in.

"It's huge." I said. It wasn't a lie. It really really was huge, probably bigger than my own.

"Nah, it's not that big."

"It is." I assumed.

"Not if you live with seven people." Grimmjow said and sat down on a couch.

"You live on your own? Or parents-."

"Our own." Shiro cut my sentence.

"Oh." I said and sat down too.

"Anythin' to eat, drink?"

"Anything is fine." He left and the room fell into silence.

"Can we talk now?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't think there is much to say."

"You know I didn't do it on purpose."

"Why did you think I care about her and you?"

"She's..."

"Why are you even together when she's like that?" I didn't understand.

"My father." He huffed. "As long as she's here, I have to."

"This is your life, not his or her."

"Easy to say..."

"Is she rich? So your father wants you-."

"Her father is. So technically she's too." Plan was already forming in my head.

"Cruel." I commented.

"A lil'." I looked at Shiro.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed the cup. He sat next to me and looked at Grimmjow.

"Whatcha gonna do? I think ya can say 'no' to your dad but ya just don't wanna."

"You know him, he doesn't listen."

"Well, can't say no to that."

"Maybe I should talk to him." I suggested.

"Nah, won't do much, he's an ass." I took a sip from my cup and looked away. "Don't worry, we have a plan."

"We do?"

"Shut up, cat!"

"What did you call me, snowflake?!"

"Guys..." I sighed and closed my eyes

I could stay like that forever.

I opened them but I wasn't in their house

I was in my own

Sleeping

In my bed

I slowly laid down again

It was a dream

Just a dream

Just...

A dream.

I hid my face in a pillow and screamed into it

I didn't feel better

But when I heard

My alarm

I opened my eyes

Time for another act.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Feel free to write your own opinion about it.

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

"Can you borrow me your phone? I forgot mine from home." I asked Orihime.

"Oh, of course! Here." She gave me her phone.

"Thanks." I smiled warmly

Sunny.

I looked at it and opened the application. I logged in the new account.

Menoly: Hello, Loly how are you today? :)

Loly: Horrible Grimm is still asshole :(

Menoly: What? How can you be with someone like that!

Loly: Lol he's rich! And my stupid father says it's the best option for us

Menoly: You mean for him?

Loly: Yeah but money is money

Menoly: I think we should meet :)

Loly: When you have time?

Menoly: Weekend?

Loly: I'll text you later and check

Menoly: I have school, bye!

I logged out and walked to Orihime.

"Thanks, Hime."

"N-No problem, I-." She was fighting a blush.

"Sit down, class." Another lesson.

* * *

'You're nothing'

'You should die'

'Bastard'

'Ugly bitch'

'DIE'

I looked at the papers or 'threats' as I should call it. Some people still thought I was strange

Maybe I was.

Anyway I looked at the words I was holding

I felt nothing

It wasn't hurting me.

I looked around, most of the students left

It was time.

I opened my locker and-.

"Why didn't you leave? We were waiting for you." I looked up and quickly closed it.

"What do you want, Shiro?" I asked

Irritation.

"I just wanted to comfort ya, Jeez."

"Why?"

"You seem sad." He said and my eyes soften.

"I'm sorry for my outburst." I answered. "Do you need something?"

"Do you want to come to the party on Saturday? To my house?"

Perfect.

"I would really appreciate it." I smiled

Time for extermination.

* * *

Soon the Saturday came. I was earlier at the cafe and invited Loly. Everything was good for now. I wore a pair of black jeans and white shirt

I looked good.

"Hi, Ichi!" I smiled to Shiro and hugged him. "Woah, 'm gonna blush 'cause of ya." I chuckled and let go.

"Ready for the party?"

Soon the midnight came and so Loly. I told her to meet me at school. It was close to Shiro's house, no one would notice a thing. Before she came I turned off the cameras in this area. I grabbed the knife

Extermination.

I wondered if I should kill her or just hurt her. Anyway she has to leave the town

And she will.

Meanwhile I changed my clothes

Dark tracksuit.

My face was hidden, she won't find out.

"Menoly?" It was time. "...Hey?" Her voice was unsure, my blood becoming cold, mind shutting down

 **Extermination**.

I walked to her.

"Hey, who are you?!" She took a step back or she tried to. I grabbed her hand and soon she was on the ground, I on her back.

" **LEAVE. HIM. ALONE**." My voice was harsh and dangerous, her blood running cold. I showed her a knife.

"F-Fine! I'll leave him but d-don't hurt me!" I hit her head, she passed out. I got up, hiding every detail that could tell anyone I was the one they'll search for. No footprints, nothing. I changed myself and walked to Shiro's house.

* * *

"So here ya were!" I looked up to see Shiro.

"Hi."

"Why ya're here? Hime said ya felt sick."

"Yeah but I think I'm alright now." He didn't have to know I locked the door and escaped through the window

The less the better.

"Ya sure? Maybe ya should go home." He suggested, worry in his voice. I smiled.

"Nah, it's too late to go back." I said and got up. "What time is it anyway?"

"Well..." He looked at the watch. "Almost day." He joked. I looked at the watch. "How is the rest?"

"Everyone's sleeping. Ya should too."

"Is this an invitation?"

"Yup and there won't be another one." He smirked and I walked after him holding his hand

So warm

So good...


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Feel free to write your own opinion about it.

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

I was laying on the soft bed, Shiro's hands around me. I smiled softly

Alive.

But it was morning and soon everyone would wake up

And find out what happened.

I wondered what Grimmjow's reaction would be. Maybe he wouldn't react

But he almost find out what I did.

Someone knocked on the door, Shiro groaned and hugged me closer. I still didn't open my eyes, maybe that person would go away.

"...Ichigo? You're awake?" It was Grimmjow. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Hm?" I asked sleeply. "Is something wrong?" I freed myself from Shiro's grasp.

"Loly was attacked last night." I frowned.

"What?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry I assumed it was you."

"It's alright. It happens sometimes." I smiled softly. "How are you?"

"I think... It's alright. But it was a big shock for me." I got up and embraced him. We stayed like that for a while. Then I let go.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright."

* * *

On Monday police came to school. They wanted to talk with everyone

Alone.

"We see each others again, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Looks like it, Tousen Kaname."

"You ungrateful child." He said with a frown. "Be careful what you say, I can arrest you."

"You still don't like me? What a shame you were supposed to help me." I commented.

"You-."

"Calm down, Tousen." I looked at new man. "Hello, my name is Komamura Sajin."

"Komamura, why-?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You should hide your hate today. We have to explain what happen, that case is closed."

"What do you want to know?" I asked the man.

"Do you know her?" He showed me a picture of Loly.

"...No but it's Loly, that girl who was attacked?"

"Yes, she is. How do you know her?"

"She was Grimmjow's girlfriend."

"'Was'?" Tousen asked. I looked at him.

"They didn't like each other. And after what happened she probably leave the town."

"Don't be so sure."

"Tousen."

"I'll talk with the others about it." He left

Mystery.

"I'm sorry for him." I sighed.

"Don't be. So? What happened?"

"This is what I want to know too. Did you hear, notice something strange in a past few days?" He asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Shiro invited me to his party. I decided it would be the best option to come."

"Did something happen?" I looked away

Sadness.

"I just didn't feel well in past few days. The tests and threats, you know."

"Threats?"

"Some thought it would be funny to bully me. But it's not important now, right?" I looked at him. "I wanted to go with Rukia but she didn't come so I came to his house alone."

"How did you know where he lives?"

"He told me his address, it's not that hard to use the special application and find it, you know." He nodded.

"What were you doing at the party?"

"At first we were just talking, eating, drinking. But around midnight I felt bad and Orihime helped me to the bathroom. I don't think you want the details about it. Then Shiro walked in and I slept to the morning."

"And then?"

"Grimmjow walked in and they walked me home." He wrote something in his note

Game over, police.

"Alright, we'll ask them about it. You can go on your lessons now." I nodded and left.

* * *

Who would thought they would believe so easily? Or not, I had to wait, then another move.

"Hello, Ichigo."

"Hello, Orihime." I greeted her and sat down next to her. "How are you?"

"Good and you?" She smiled.

"Good too. Did I miss something?"

"Not really, we just talked." I nodded and looked at the teacher.

"How are you today, Ichigo? I heard about what happened."

"I'm good, thank you, Mr Aizen."

"Don't be so formal, we know each other for too long to be."

Careful.

"What do you think about that whole situation?" I asked him. There were only few people in class.

"I think there is something more than just a robbery."

"Something went missing?"

"I heard after she was attacked by 'X', she was brutally beaten by 'Z', she almost die. Then 'Z' took the money and the phone. Soon she didn't have any money on her account."

Interesting.

"Really? I didn't know about it." I said acting a little bit shocked. Then we heard the ringing and the students left

But I didn't.

"Do you know more about what happened?" I asked him.

"I know. But I won't give it to you just because you want to."

"So? What do you want?"

"I'll think about it, Ichigo. But be careful. Everyone are more suspicious than before." I got up and touched the door.

"I don't know how much you know but you definitely know something what I want to know. So better be alive when the time comes." I said and left.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Feel free to write your own opinion about it.

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

The next day was as same as before, maybe a little more depressing to most of the students

And Grimmjow.

I looked at him, he was probably the most stressed student in this school

It was hurting me.

But I had to do it, there was no other choice. I slowly walked to him.

"Hey." I greeted him quietly. "How are you?"

"I feel like shit." He said, I looked away

My fault.

"But I'll live." I looked at him.

"Can I help you?" I suggested.

"C'mere." I sat down next to him and he grabbed my by the shoulders

Comfy.

"It's strange, you know? I just... Don't know what to think."

"So don't think. Just be."

"Maybe that's the best option... I thought about something lately..." I looked at him. "There will be that championship on Friday, right?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Do you think Rukia would like to go with us?"

What.

"Why?" I asked unsure.

"She's nice, you know."

And I am not...?!

"And I think she would like to."

No.

"Do you and she...?"

No.

"I thought about it but I'm not sure yet."

NO.

I grabbed him by the collar.

"Why?!" He looked at me dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Why you still-."

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" I looked at her

 **You're gonna die**

 **You're gonna be dead 'cause of that.**

I let go and got up, walking away

She was going to pay.

* * *

I came home and grabbed the razor

I had enough

Really enough.

"Why?!" I screamed in my pillow. "Why you still choose someone else?!" I hid my head under it

Why...?

Then I heard someone knocking on my door. I sighed.

"Open." I didn't look up, didn't have enough energy to do it.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" I groaned.

"Why from all the people it had to be you?"

"I'm not that bad, Ichigo~." Urahara told me. I shook my head.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if everything's alright. I heard about what happened."

"It's alright." I huffed and looked through the window. "It's happens sometimes."

"Well, better if it doesn't." He sat down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"You-."

"I know, 'you're worrying your father'. I have enough of this shit." It was true after all

Razor still in my hand.

"We know." I sighed.

"Leave me alone. I can do it on my own."

"Just know we can help you."

Not with murder.

* * *

"What's with tha' face, Ichi?"

"Grimmjow pissed me off." I told him. He whistled.

"I didn't know it was tha' bad."

"Am I ugly?" He didn't know what to answer.

"What?"

"Am I too ugly for him? Too poor?" I looked at him.

"Do you have a crush on him?" He asked seriously.

"I..." I sighed and looked at my hands. "I like you two. Maybe more than I should."

"Ichi..."

"Don't you dare." I told him. "Don't you fucking dare say you don't."

I'll force you if I have to.

Soon ringing started and I got up not looking at anyone.

* * *

"Harsh day I see."

"You don't say." I rolled my eyes.

"Who pissed you off."

"Like you don't know already, Kenpachi." I sat down next to him.

"So the new guys?" He laughed. "You should just fight them, it always works."

"For you fighting always works. Not for me."

"Remember you have to cooperate at the championship."

"I know but I don't like it."

"I don't care. You have to win even if I have to drag your sorry ass there." I smirked.

"You have a strange way to motivate everyone."

"It works so shut up." I got up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

"Hi, Ichigo."

Irritation.

"What do you want, Rukia?"

"I want you to leave Grimmjow and Hichigo alone." I narrowed my eyes but didn't look at her.

"And what arguments you have, arbiter?"

"Don't joke, I-."

"I don't."

"...Grimmjow doesn't like you!" She screamed and few students looked at her. "He just feels sorry for you! And Hichigo wants to be with Hime, not with you! So leave them alone!" I slowly turned my face to her.

"Is that all you had to say?" Silence filled the roof. "If so, leave me alone."

"You!" Her fists started shaking from anger

What a shame

And waste of energy.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Feel free to write your own opinion about it.

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

I was drinking an iced coffee in the café. I logged in.

Menoly: I'm sorry I didn't tell you I won't come, are you alright?

Loly: I'M IN HOSPITAL CAUSE OF YOU BITCH!

Menoly: What?!

Loly: Someone attacked me then someone else came and robbed me! What a fucking town!

Menoly: I'm so sorry! I knew nothing about it. :(

Loly: And Grimmjow broke up with me :(

Menoly: I'm so sorry

Loly: Shut up and change the topic

Menoly: How are you today?

Loly: I feel like shit

Menoly: I have to go, bye :)

I logged out and took a sip. I closed my eyes. He didn't like coffee much but it would be too suspicious to come and use a computer.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" I looked up to see Mr Aizen.

"Just drinking some coffee. And you? What are you doing here, Mr Aizen?"

"And you're with that again." He sighed. "Can we talk?"

"Isn't it suspicious here?"

"Would it be less suspicious if you went home with me?" He was right. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is that possible?" I frowned

Suspicious.

"So?"

"You can buy me a cupcake. With chocolate bits." Soon he came. "Thanks." I said and laid it in front of me. "So? What do you want?"

"Now? Just talk." He took a sip from his tea. "I know who you really are, Ichigo."

"And I know who you are, Aizen." I bit the cupcake.

"Sousuke will work. I heard you are going to the championships on Thursday."

"Yes, I am. And Grimmjow and Shiro are going to."

"It can be a good cover-up."

"Yes, it can be." I agreed and took a sip.

"It'll be two days free from school. And soon is the big exam coming."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to have 'private-lessons', don't you think?" I looked into his eyes

So cold.

"I think so." I leaned to him a little. "But then they will need them too."

"I'm a psychologist too and if some student 'try' to commit suicide, then student have them with me."

"And what are you doing there?"

"Talking... And learning new stuffs." I thought for a moment.

"What is classification as 'committing suicide'?"

"Cutting, suicide thoughts etc. But I think you should do everything after the championships. Who know, maybe they wouldn't let you go on them."

"I understand. Thanks for a cupcake." I got up.

"What are you going to do?"

"What I have to do."

I wondered what I should do

Wait for everything?

I don't like waiting

Do something?

Even if, I can't do it before the championships

So either way I had to wait

And I hated that.

* * *

Soon I was walking home. It wasn't a long way, maybe 20 minutes of walking.

"What were you doing?" I looked right.

"Are you stalking me?" I frowned and looked at Tousen.

"Everything to help justice." My breath was starting to get

Quicker every second.

"I don't think you should do that."

"If I have to do that, I'll do it. You won't be free. I'll do everything."

Quicker and quicker.

"If I see you again..."

"You'll see." He said and drove away. I leaned on the wall of some building and soon sat down

Prisoner.

I hid my face in my hands

Slow down

Slow down.

Slow down...

Yes, just like that...

I slowly opened them. And it started raining. I got up, I can't be sick on championships.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Feel free to write your own opinion about it.

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

"Ichigo, can we talk?" I looked at my father. I smiled softly.

"Hm?"

"I hope you'll do well." He smiled too. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yup." I looked through the window. "I should go, I can't be late."

"Maybe I'll give you a ride?"

"Nah, I'll be good." He gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"If anything-."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call you." I rolled my eyes and walked through the door. After my talk with Aizen I realized I had to be more careful. That guy, Tousen, is watching me, stalking

Disgusting.

I thought about what Aizen said about that 'suicide thing'. He was right, I can do nothing on championships. And I thought about Rukia

I thought about everything

And another plan was forming in my head.

"Ready?"

"I suppose." I answered unsure.

"Something wrong?" I sighed and looked away.

"I'm fine." I got up. "What's first?"

"Javelin throw."

* * *

The day ended but it was feeling like years for me

Exhaustion

Didn't know why

Really didn't know

Maybe another act.

It was the first day and I had to wait another three. I'd probably win everything

Maybe.

I screeched my body. Then I felt shivers, was I getting sick?

I hoped not.

"How are you feeling?" I looked at Orihime. Grimmjow talked to Kenpachi and asked him if she could go with us as 'nurse' or 'masseur'. I smiled weakly.

"Tired."

"Can I help you?"

"If you want." I laid myself on the bed, head in the pillow. She walked closer and started what she wanted to do.

"Mr Kenpachi said you're in semi-finals. Congratulations."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me."

What a lie.

I sighed again when she pressed her hands into my shoulders.

"I think you should sleep, I'll tell everyone." I didn't answer, too tired. She slowly got up and closed the door

Time for sleep.

* * *

I laid again on my bed. I didn't feel tired like yesterday but it was still there

Only two days

Just two days.

Knocking pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I said knowing it was Orihime.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun." I greeted her.

"What do you need?" I asked with a soft smile

Lie.

"How are you feeling today? Do you need another massage?"

Don't trust her.

"I suppose, it was a hard day." She walked closer

Don't.

"Kenpachi wanted me to give you this." I looked at the pills

Don't.

"Alright."

* * *

It was finals. I felt a little stressed out, almost...

Drugged.

I was at the end of it, 100 meters. I screeched and took a deep breath, slowly exhaling it

Focus.

Another deep breath

Focus.

I opened my eyes knowing what I had to do. I laid my hand before the line and looked down. It felt like whole city silenced. My few enemies moved and made the same position as myself.

"Ready..." My heart wasn't beating fast.

"Set..." Still wasn't.

"BANG!" I started running as fast as I could

FOCUS.

I didn't look back. Left, right, left, right, left, right

And it ended. My body pressed against the mattress. I didn't dare to look back. But soon the camera was in front of me so I did:

9,85

Did I win?

I shook hands with the others but I still didn't

Breath too quick.

I tried to calm it down. But it was still

Too fast

Something felt wrong.


	19. Chapter 19

Anyone who thinks grades are important:

 **They aren't.**

My teacher gave m and every one is like... 4 times more important (which is calculated like I'd get eight 2's, you know what I mean I hope) because she thinks I 'don't know how to write a description and my own opinion'.

Teachers are strange to say at least.

* * *

After the interview with local TV I quickly came to my room, I leaned onto the door

What was happening?

I closed my eyes. Maybe Orihime wanted to have them by herself? Or Rukia told her to do something?

 **Too bad.**

I sighed and slowly got up. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes again

Headache.

Then someone knocked on my door, someone really wanted to finish me off.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just tired." I said and looked at Kenpachi. "So? Only one day and home?"

"Yes."

"I didn't think I would ever say that but I miss school." He laughed.

"I don't believe you but alright." He got up. "Prepare your sorry-ass for tomorrow."

"Oy, Zaraki." He looked at he through the shoulder. "I don't think you should take Orihime again with us."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling." I shrugged. "She's distracting the others I think. And it's not good."

"Maybe she's distracting you?" He smirked.

"I'm just trying to be nice to her, I don't even like her." I said with neutral expression.

"Right." He said not believing. I sighed and hid my face in a pillow.

"Go, I want to sleep." He turned around but before he left I said. "And never tell her to give me that pills again."

* * *

I was woken up by someone who pressed a pillow against my face trying to suffocate me to death. I started shaking and kicking but it only cut down my air source

Fight, dammit!

I shook lighter and soon stopped. No one said anything but I felt someone's moving. I didn't move

'No hospitals before the end..'

"Hm." It was hard to tell if it was a woman or man. "Are you dead yet?" I didn't move. He moved. "Time to finish my job." Someone grabbed my forearm

Cold sharp knife pierced my skin

Moving slowly

Making more scars than ever.

F

F-R

F-R-E

F-R-E-A

F-R-E-A-K

Soon the knife disappeared, 'it' too. I slowly pushed away a pillow and looked at my forearm. It was bleeding but no feelings came. I got up and locked the front door, Kenpachi said 'don't' but it wasn't like anyone was going to come here.

I knew the blood loss soon would show its effects. I walked to the bathroom, quickly washing it with hiss. Painful but bearable. I started searching for bandages but found none. I huffed and grabbed the towel, almost falling on the floor. Well, I fell but on the said towel. I used my left hand to help myself but it was pointless. I laid face down in bathroom and started cursing myself of that locked door. I turned around and laid on my back. I closed my eyes

Was it really worth it?

I looked at the ceiling.

Am I really going to die...?

I don't want to die like that.

I didn't know what hour it was, what day, what city, what room, didn't know what I was thinking

Then someone knocked on my door. Soon another knock and another.

I didn't move because I couldn't. And didn't want to.

"Kurosaki, I said something about locking doors!" I rolled my eyes. I heard the door falling on the floor, damn, he was really desperate. How was I going to explain things to him? I didn't want to think about it. The bathroom's door opened and we looked at each other. "Do I want to know?"

"It depends if I tell the truth or not." He frowned. He walked closer and moved away a towel a little. Soon he pressed it again and looked in my eyes, I didn't look away.

"Do you have some bandages? I didn't find any." He narrowed his eyes.

"Do you think I'll let it go?" He asked seriously. "Who."

"Do you think it's the best question right now? While I'm bleeding?" He got up.

"Wait." Like I was going anywhere. I sighed and laid my head on the cold floor.

"Oy, time for wake up." I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times and looked at Kenpachi. "Breakfast will be there soon, you know? Get up your lazy ass." I screeched and got up. I hid my arm's new 'tattoo' with a sleeve. He looked at me, I didn't. I knew what he felt

Disgust

I had to do something.

* * *

It was the last day but I already felt too tired to do anything. Was it normal? Nah, probably it was. I was sitting at the cafeteria, someone I didn't recognize walked to me.

"Hello." I looked at the woman standing in front of me.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled and she sat down next to me.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked me.

"Free." I said while eating. Didn't care.

"Please yourself." She was gone faster than I looked. On the table was a small piece of paper

Her number.

I'll take it only because I don't want to be rude

It's becoming boring here.

Time to go back.

 **To hell and back.**

* * *

I looked at the tape organizers gave me. Who would through that someone I wanted to put in a jail was almost killed, probably by the person I was searching for

Strange.

I didn't believe at first but Komamura would never lie to me so I came to see crime scene. I left my car and saw Komamura.

"Good afternoon, Komamura."

"Good afternoon, Tousen." He greeted me. "What do you want to see first? Her room or something else?"

"I want to talk with everyone who were there but first we have to see it." He nodded and we went to see it. I opened the door. I turned the light switch.

The blanket was ruffled, a few droplets of blood on it. I put a pair of gloves.

"Let's see the bed first." I told him.

"It looks like it happened quickly."

"Yes. Quickly done and out." I commented. "Or it was really good faked."

"Tousen, I don't think she could fake this."

"We'll see." I cut him off and walked closer. I slowly moved the pillow and turned it around. "Saliva and sweat."

"Yes. She tried to fight him or her." I nodded.

"But only at the beginning. Then she stopped."

"How do you know?" He asked me and I looked at him.

"Feeling." He walked to the window.

"Closed."

"So our X walked through the door. Who had keys?"

"Organizers and one of the team, probably her coach." Soon we left to talk with everyone

'No matter what, I'll bring the justice.'


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Feel free to write your own opinion about it.

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

Rihanna – Love On The Brain

* * *

"Hey, how was it outside our little town?"

"Nothing special."

"Did you hear? About that girl I mean."

Strange.

"Something happened?"

"No one said a thing but my father is a policeman, you know. He told me someone was killed at the championship, some girl he said."

"Really?" I asked acting shocked

No one had to know.

"Yeah, it's really strange, right?"

"Yup."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, Aizen?" I crossed my arms on my chest. He looked at me.

"I don't know what are you talking about. Not here anyway." I huffed.

"What a liar you are." I commented and looked through the window. "So? What did you do?"

"Nothing special."

"Her life was nothing special?" He didn't comment. But I saw it in his eyes

His brown deep evil eyes.

"Well, you should stop doing it."

"Without you?" He finished.

"Anyway, what do want you want to do right now?"

"Did you watch 'Elementary'?

Let's give them a show."

* * *

"We have no clues." Komamura said, I didn't believe him.

"We still can do something. I think-." Someone walked to my room.

"Tousen. Someone wants to talk with you."

"Tousen."

"You're funny thinking you can solve your problems."

"Who is there?" I frowned.

"Doesn't matter." Someone cut my sentence. "Be careful and stop what you are doing. You're going to kill yourself soon."

"I don't think so." My phone informed me the call ended. I narrowed my eyes.

* * *

"So this is your plan?" I asked him. "It's some kind of plan but it's boring."

"You think?" Aizen asked me. "So what do you think we should do?"

"First of all there is no 'we'." I frowned and narrowed my eyes. "I don't need you."

"You think but you're wrong."

"Why should I need you?"

"You know why." I huffed.

"You're irritating." He didn't comment.

"If we want to make him suffer, hit him where it hurts the most."

"You know something."

"Yes, I know." He gave me a photo. It was a woman with black long hair.

"Who is it?"

"His wife." I nodded thinking. "What are we going to do with her?"

"So now we are 'we'?" I rolled my eyes. "Kill her. No witnesses, no pain."

"No pain, no gain." I answered and grabbed my bag. "I think I need some private lessons with you. That championship made me fall a bit."

"Of course."

"I didn't know... You were that eager..."

"Shut up..."

Closed eyes

Bodies close

What do I got to do to get in your motherfucking heart?

What do I got to do...

Open your eyes

See what you made me do.

"Do you think they're watching?"

"Should I care?" I asked irritated.

"Did someone see your scars?"

"Ya're killin' the mood." Said grabbing his shirt. "Shut up already."

See what I'm doing to get to it

To achieve my goals

To achieve what I want

Must be love on the brain.

 _But not to you..._


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Feel free to write your own opinion about it.

* * *

Inspiration: "Yandere-chan's Childhood" by Yandere Dev

* * *

I started wondering

If it's the right way

If this is what I want

If this is what I really, really want

Is it?

The morning wasn't pleasant as midnight. But it's probably normal

It's the unwritten rule.

Sweat, tears, blood mixed together, his body still in here. It would be strange if he wasn't there, it was his house after all

But I don't want to see him anymore.

I got up quickly. After dressing myself I looked at him last time. I grabbed his phone and hid it in my pocket

Time to go.

* * *

Another deep breath, another quick exhale. I was in bus waiting for my stop. No one would notice I went from another direction than normally I would. Probably. Not like anyone cared

Expect Tousen.

I wondered if he knows. Probably no, but I had to be careful.

It was almost seven o'clock. The bus was full. I looked around. I noticed Rukia standing on the other end. I looked away, I didn't feel

Fear.

No, it was more like

Disgust.

Music played louder in my ears. World went by. I looked again and saw Rukia falling over, glass shattering and everyone falling, stumbling. I laid down, narrowing my eyes. Someone touched the back of my neck. I slowly looked back and looked into his eyes. I knew it was a man, there was no way it was a woman.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Who would thought." I didn't move but when he grabbed the knife, my reaction was instant. "Ghah!"

Blood in his mouth.

Then someone was behind me

Not scared.

"Naughty I see. What a shame." He said while getting up. I looked at him

What was in his mind?

I kicked him in his gut, trying to save myself. He hissed and I turned around and kicked him, he screamed in pain.

"Better listen or you're going to be dead." He said, poison in his words. He stopped moving and started laughing then he-.

Screaming

Crying

Pain

Adrenaline in blood.

I hid a gun in my pocket but before I could do anything, someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw someone. She almost said 'mercy' with her eyes, I wanted to roll my eyes but didn't. I throw away the gun and sat down on the floor closing my eyes.

Fuck

Tousen would be there soon.

I opened my eyes and got up

What should I do?

I looked around, everyone were staring at me. I huffed. Soon I heard the sound of police

There was no way I was getting out of this.

* * *

"We see each others again. I don't think it is an accident." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it isn't in your eyes."

"You'll be dead soon."

"Was it a threat?"

"Only a conclusion."

"And it doesn't matter I saved the whole bus from terrorist, right? It only matters I was there!" Of course he wasn't a terrorist

Just a part of plan

Horrible plan.

"Tousen-."

"No, Komamura!" He got up. "He's going to kill everyone! We have to-."

"I don't think you have to do ANYTHING right now, Tousen." I looked up to see someone who I definitely wasn't expecting.

"Urahara...!"

* * *

"Anything to say?" My uncle asked me. I was sitting in his car waiting.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Anything."

"I feel like shit in blood." I answered honestly. I sighed. "He's going to kill me, right?"

"Tousen?"

"Dad. But he too." I quickly added.

"Your dad is really worried because of you. And because of what happened." I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't really care about him. And him too." I said and we fell into silence

I know what to do now.


	22. Chapter 22

Does it make sense? Probably no.

Too much school lately.

* * *

Feel free to write your own opinion!

* * *

Inspiration: Driving Your Rivals To Murder in Yandere Simulator by Yandere Dev

* * *

I had to eliminate Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime. There was no way it could be abandoned.

I knew I could kill them both and no one knew a thing

But it would get blood on my hands.

I heard that Orihime was going on 'dates' with some old men for money. And I found out it was true, I heard her talking with one of her 'friends'. I searched for awhile and I found out her dad was in debt

And he had to pay Rukia's brother to end it.

"Are you the one who wrote that note?" She asked me when she heard me on the rooftop

No cameras.

"I heard your dad is in debt. And I can help you."

"Huh? How?"

"Did you hear about Kuchiki's family?"

"Who didn't? It's the most famous company in Karakura. Why?"

"Rukia's brother runs it. And he's the one extorting your dad." She walked closer.

"What am I supposed to do with that information?"

"I think if we hurt Rukia-chan, we can maker her brother stop extorting your dad."

"What?! No! Even if he's her brother she doesn't deserve to be hurt!" I walked closer.

"Maybe she does. Today she was talking about expensive gifts he's buying for her...

Clothing...

Shoes...

Jewellery...

Watches...

Handbags...

She bragged about how she can make him buy it...

If she pretends to cry until he buys it." I grabbed her arms. "Everything she owns was bought by your father's money.

And she's not even grateful for any of it." I felt her anger.

"This is why... My dad suffers? So that bitch can have things she doesn't want to have...?!"

"I have a plan." She looked at me. "I'll knock her out, tie her up and blindfold her. Then we'll beat her up. She or he will never know."

"What?! What would that solve?!"

"It'll be a message to her brother. He'll leave your father and his debts alone."

"Would... Would that really work?"

"Of course." She sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them.

"...Let's do it." I smirked and turned around.

"I'll call you when it's time."

It was too easy. I knew that. But that's not my problem.

* * *

"After you." I said when she walked closer to a shed.

"I... I'm not too sure about this...!" She said when she looked at Rukia's body, tied up and not moving. "This is not what I expected!" She said and I leaned down to grab a baseball bat.

"Don't forget why we're here. This is for your family's sake, remember? Here."

"Huh?" I gave her a bat. She grabbed it slowly, not trusting her muscles.

"You'll need this."

"I've heard that voice before... Orihime? Is that you?! Ugh... Did I really get kidnapped by a skank like you?" I smiled. Actually smiled. I didn't need to hear what was going on, I knew how this was going to end

Murder.

I listened to their argument. I felt a little bit sorry for them but it doesn't matter

They're mine

And I have to do this.

"I give my money to my dad so he can pay off his debty to YOUR DAD!" I looked at Rukia. She didn't move. Then-.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed and laughed.

"Is THAT what this is all about?!" I smiled further, couldn't believe it was that easy. I slowly turned away and started walking to the exit

No one will know

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUP!" I closed the door

Free from the truth

That no one will know.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay to let him go?" I asked Yamamoto-dono.

"His alibi is airtight, we can't find any evidence she was involved or there. It doesn't matter how many times that girl said that."

"I know... But I know something is wrong about him, Yamamoto-dono! He's weird and-."

"Are you forgetting what happened back in '89?" He cut me off. "A girl her age was arrested on unreliable testimony and outlandish theories. The girl was found innocent and our department was ridiculed for months because of that. We can't let that happen again."

"You know who her mother was, right?" I tried.

"Are you suggesting we should keep her here because her mother went to trial 30 years ago, Tousen?"

"No, this isn't what I meant..." Yamamoto walked to her room.

"Sorry to take up so much of your time. You're free to go."

"Thanks." He nodded and looked at me

I knew what I saw

 **Challenge**.


	23. Chapter 23

I tried to do something with 'Know Who You Are'. Expect something in a few weeks.

* * *

Feel free to write your own opinion!

* * *

Inspiration: Driving Your Rivals To Murder in Yandere Simulator by Yandere Dev

* * *

The whole school was depressed about everything what happened in a few days. No wonder, who wouldn't be?

Well, me.

It wasn't a big deal but Rukia's brother, Byakuya came to school to see me.

No surprise.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He greeted me with a nod.

"Good morning." We sat down, his bodyguards around him.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No." I answered honestly. She's dead, what was he going to do?

"Do you know how is Rukia right now?" I frowned.

"She's dead from what I heard."

"And what do you think?" I didn't know what to say.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I'm curious what you are thinking about this whole situation."

"Why? I'm just a student, nothing special." He didn't comment, just waited. "What is this all about?" I asked

Nervous.

"I'm. Just curious." He repeated. "Answer."

"What the hell is this? You think you can make an interrogation with no reason?!" They didn't move, didn't comment. "This is bullshit." I said and got up. Then someone grabbed my arm, I quickly turned around to see Byakuya. I didn't wait for him to say something. I did and walked away.

* * *

"Kuchiki-sama!" I said

What an ungrateful child...!

He grabbed his cheek, still red from that activity. He frowned and let his hand fall to his side.

"Follow him and see what he's going to do."

* * *

Was it even possible? How was this even possible! She was supposed to be dead, lying down on the floor in a shed, lying DEAD, her body was supposed to be eaten by worms!

...Or maybe it is?

Maybe they want me to panic like that?

It was close, way too close. I took a deep breath and walked to my class.

"Are you alright?" I looked at Grimmjow and mouthed 'later'.

"So? What was that all about?" I sat down near him.

"Everyone thinks I killed Rukia..." I started and grabbed my knees lying my head on them. "And that Tousen is trying to mess with my head."

"What do you mean?"

"That man... Is evil. Really evil. He thinks I'm sick, evil, dead inside... And he's trying to kill me." He was frowning when I looked at him.

"What?" He didn't understand.

"He thinks I killed Rukia and that girl on a championship."

"It's pissing me off." I looked at him

Shocked

a little.

"What...?"

"It's repeating every-fucking-time." He crossed his arms on his chest. "Someone is hurt, everyone says it's you and then quiet and no one is judged for that." He huffed. Slowly I moved my hand on his own. He sighed

It's warm

And it's stupid, right?

He should panic, try to kill me or something. Not act like he cared. It's probably because I'm sick. My mind is tricking me

What a horrible life I have.

* * *

Why I kept asking myself this strange questions which started destroying my precious mind? No idea but I can assume it's their fault, it's never been my fault, right?

 **What are you thinking?**

 **Time**

 **f o r**

 **A**

 **S H O W.**


	24. Chapter 24

Hello again. I've been waiting for some chapters from the others and realized some of you are waiting for this story too.

After all it has 3139 views which is... Wow.

And I checked general stats and I'm kind of myself for making so many things.  
But the best thing is that you like it.  
And I have 8640 views and 46521 words written, of all stories.  
So... Thanks a lot.  
And I've been writhing it while listening to The Coconut Song.  
Okay, time to stop.  
Feel free to write a review, favourite and follow the story.  
Ladies and Gentleman:  
Chapter 24.  
(It totally didn't sound so "lame", of course it didn't)

* * *

"You're late again." She said again.

"I know, honey. Work's been hard lately." I sat down next to her, she grabbed my hand.

"Maybe it's time for a pension?"

"I have to finish this case. No matter what. But after that I'll stop I think."

"Good." She smiled. "Maybe we will have some time with each other, more than now." I smiled too.

"So this is his wife?" I asked. "He doesn't look like a type to have anyone."

"And there he is, having someone." I rolled my eyes.

"How funny." I looked again at her. She looked nice but not like them. "So? Gonna rush and just kill?"

"No witnesses."

"So gonna wait 'till 'no witnesses' and kill?" He sighed.

"I know you know what I mean."

"And what if I don't know you know-."

"Stop that. Look." I looked down at them, they were leaving somewhere.

"Sweet first date?" I asked rolling my eyes. "It seems easy, do you think they're going somewhere...?"

"Let's go." He said and I frowned.

"What? Where?"

"To the house. Time to set gifts."

* * *

"I had a really good time with you, Kaname." She smiled to me.

"I had too." We didn't need much to be happy. Just our company was enough.

"Do you think-." I looked at her with shocked eyes

No...

No.

NO!

I grabbed her before she fell on the ground.

"No, don't do that to me!" Tears were coming to my eyes, no, she can't do that to me!

"Kaname..." She said with a weak voice.

"No, don't talk..."

"I had a good time with you..."

"No, stop!

Stop.

Stop..."

* * *

I watched TV. Strange. He didn't find out it was me. Hopefully yet. It would be funny

Searching for a prey like an animal.

But that doesn't change the fact that she's gone like the last things connecting him to being human. Now he was just like me, without any help, without any kindness, any feelings betraying good intentions

But I have **Them** now.

So what's now? It oblivious I suppose

Time for school.

* * *

"Hi, Ichigo." I looked at teacher's face. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Of course, Mr Ukitake." I walked a few steps behind him

I could destroy that happiness.

"There's many things happening in our school, sadly the most of them are connected to you." I nodded hanging my head down. "But there's nothing to be sad of course!" He smiled at me. "You wouldn't do that."

Of course I wouldn't.

"What did you want to talk with me about?" I asked getting curious. He grabbed his pen and took a notebook from the desk.

"Can you tell me what you were doing yesterday? You didn't come to your resit." I looked up a little bit shocked.

"I... I'm sorry, I totally forgot. There's been... A lot of things on my head."

"There probably still are. But don't worry, you can come today after school or tomorrow." I sighed not meeting his eyes.

"Mr Ukitake...?"

"Yes?" I laid my head on his desk.

"What did I do to deserve this... Everything?"

 **The question is what you didn't do, Ichigo.**

 **You bad man.**

He sighed feeling bad for me.

"I'm sorry you of all people have to go through all of this. If you need to talk to someone, you can always talk to me." I looked at him and smiled a little

Bingo.


	25. Chapter 25

Enjoy.

* * *

From Friday it was going to be a long break, almost two weeks.

Perfect.

I slowly got up and turned the TV on. Fell asleep on the couch in the living room, don't ask me why. Probably too tired from everything.

I just want to be a good person.

And I am.

 **Bad liar.**

Nothing special, just a 'strange murder of a policeman's wife'. So nothing changed since Monday.

I moved to the fridge and searched for something to eat.

Nothing.

I sighed.

I'm hungry.

* * *

"All of you know he's a psycho and you've done nothing to solve the problem!"  
"Calling a seventeen years old teenager 'the problem of the whole universe' of course is doing a lot better work than us." Byakuya commented. That brat who happened to be a CEO of the important company. He didn't know how much it hurt when you're losing someone special to you.  
"Maybe you should ask your favorite sister about it, hm?"  
"Silence!" I looked at Yamamoto, the one of two people I was still respecting. "Komamura, how many people died?" It didn't interest me. The only thing that interested me was The Justice

It's the only thing keeping me alive here.

* * *

"Hello, Ichigo-chan~!" She hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek.  
"Hi, Nel." She was that type of a girl that everyone liked in school. "How are you today?"  
"Good!" She smiled and stood in front of me. "And you?"  
"It's okay."  
"It must have been a horrible week for you." She said and she felt guilty...?  
"It's not your fault." I tried to look sad for her.

But I wasn't.

Then suddenly she hugged me. Did I feel any different?

No.

Did she feel any different?

Probably yes.

"It's alright, Nel. Sometimes it just happens." She stayed like that for a minute or so and finally let go.  
"I'm sorry, I feel so bad for you."  
"You don't have to, Nel. I'm alright." I got up grabbing my bag. "Sorry, I have lessons in a minute, I have to go."  
"See you later!" She said with a smile.

If you wondered, Nel is Grimmjow's sister. They don't look like siblings but they are.

At that moment I was waiting for couch to come, training.

"Hi." I looked up. "What's up?"  
"O-Oh, hi." I greeted him. "Nothing special, you?"  
"Same."

He laid down on the floor, part of his shirt lifted, I couldn't take my eyes from-.

"Like whatcha seein'?" I turn away from Grimmjow, embarassed. I practicly could see him grinning, my imagination was going wild.  
"What're doing on the floor? Get up!" And Kenpachi came.

So training began.


	26. Chapter 26

I'm at hospital so I'll try to write something else for you.

Enjoy.

line

I watched them as they were chatting together. I've found out that they were closer than I was thinking.

Interesting.

I looked at their hair. They were so different from each other but still so beautiful.

They were going to Grimmjow's house to watch the match, I heard them say that.

At the same time I was... Worried.

There'll be others too.

Orihime and Rukia were gone but that didn't mean the others are too.

There were many girls and boys that wanted them to themselves. They were waiting for me to fail. But I won't.

 **They're mine.**

I wasn't... "mad" or anything like that at them. If they only kept their existence unnoticeable, it would be nice.

 **But that fucking whore didn't do what I wanted.**

But no, I'm not "mad". No, no, no, don't get me wrong, it's okay. It's really okay to do what they want.

 **But she stepped through the line.**

I am calm and I really don't want to do any _harm_ to her. I'm not like that.

I am calm.

I am calm while I'm looking at them, white hair, blue hair and beautiful eyes and body and soul and everything.

I am calm.

Deep breath and look at them and I am calm.

I watched them until they disappeared into the house. I looked around, no one was coming yet.

I started walking to my house. Asking myself questions...

Why didn't they invite me?

Did it mean I...

I'm not worth their attention...?

No, I shook my head. No, I am the only one they see, I had to remember that. I had to remember why I'm doing this, why I am what and who I am.

I am to protect them.

I am to please them.

 **And destroy EVERYONE** **who try to take them away from me.**

line

I was laying in my bed, I was holding my phone in front of me. I had to see and check everything what was happening in Grimmjow's house.

Facebook, Snapchat, Instagram, everything.

I was following them and their "friends" on social media and I was... "checking" what they are doing.

I looked at one of their photos.

I looked at their smiling faces.

I looked at their gorgeous eyes.

I couldn't resist them.

I looked at the clock on my desk. It was nearly midnight but I knew they were going to party whole night.

It's not like I was going to sleep tonight after all.

Another photo.

I stopped.

That f-.

It was a photo.

Of Grimmjow and Rangiku.

Kissing each other.

On the lips.

Holding each other.

Smiling through the kiss.

Looking in each other's eyes.

Looking lost in each other.

It.

Meant.

 **War**.

line

"Why should I help you, Ichigo?" I looked at Aizen's face.

"I don't care _why._ You do not neither." I answered.

"It doesn't look like you _do not_ care." I didn't care about the consequences when I slapped him in the face.

It was like his eyes changed color, they were dark and for some people they might be _scary._

But not for me.

"I do what I want to do. You have no rights to talk about it or question it." I said while looking at his face.

"I don't think that you are what you want everyone to believe." He said but I understood nothing. "It would be a problem if _someone_ _called_ the police and _showed_ them some _things_." I frowned and closed my eyes a bit.

"I don't think you want that to happen." He took a step to me and grabbed my head in his hand, I grabbed them his.

"I suppose you are right but do not think it changes anything."

"It changes _everything._ " I looked in his eyes. He didn't understand, he didn't _have_ to understand. "You know what I want and _I_ _know_ what _you_ want."

"And what I want?"

"You want me." I said without any doubt. "And you would do _everything_ I ask you." I smiled a little bit. "And _right now_ I want you to do something _for me._ "

I waited for him to react. His face didn't show anything but his _eyes_ did. He was going to do what I say if I do what he wants.

And I know what he wants.

line

I slowly opened my eyes. The eyelids were heavy but I was able to lift them. So I did so.

I was in his room again. It was... Nice.

I rolled so I could face him. He was laying on his side and his eyes were closed but I knew he didn't sleep.

My fingertips traced his skin on his arm. It was... Soft yet I felt the power running through his veins. He was strong, I knew it. And I felt it too.

I sighed slightly. He opened his eyes and soon he held me closer than before.

I had to do this, I could _save them_ if only I did it.

So no question asked.

Aizen Sousuke was an intelligent man. He had a genius's brain but still he didn't figure it out. He was only a marionette for me to achieve my goals. I had to take advantage. I just had to.

"You're not sleeping." I said more than I asked.

"Now I don't."

Liar.

"Will you do what I asked you? For me?" He smirked and touched my hair.

"How can I say no?"


	27. Chapter 27

Two chapters a day? Does it shock you? You'll be even more, there is going to be a new story today. Trying to update everyday or something like that. Or at least update seven times a week.

Enjoy.

xx.09.2018 / 23.09.2018

 ** _*cookie*_**

I felt kind of "relief" when on Monday that "girl" didn't come to school because she was "sick".

It's not like I helped her.

 **I** didn't.

I noticed that it was like a... Drug. I see them every day and we practice almost every day too but I notice it's getting not enough.

I want more and more than it's "normal".

I'm not _normal_ after all.

But I started _feeling_ something, feeling the need to see them, to feel them, to hold my breath when they look at me. So it's good, it's really good, I suppose. Finally something different than anger.

Rage.

 **Insanity.**

I grab the water bottle and drink. I see Grimmjow on the gym in the school, it's... Kind of "nice" to watch.

And he knows that.

I can't help it. Everyone in school knows how he looks. That muscular chest, blue like sky hair and eyes and everything.

He's really confident, he knows what to do if he wants almost everyone pass out by just looking at him. Like my favorite chocolate with a soft strawberry cream in it.

Shiro is nice too, I have to say it. Maybe he doesn't have a build like Grimmjow but it's still...

Nice.

Shiro is like... A chocolate. Like a dark chocolate. Sweet at the beginning but even richer in taste when you try more and more. And after a long time not taking, tasting it you fell in love again.

And I don't want to see them with someone else. Who would want that?

No one.

And I have no idea what to do right now.

He's staring at me.

And I stare back.

He smirks.

Is it cardiac arrest or not yet?

I turn away, I feel like I have a fever.

Or maybe it's just another unknown emotion I'm starting to understand?

I try to look again, he still stares and he walked closer, he's staying in front of me.

"Are you going to fall over?"

"W-what?" I stutter, I NEVERstutter. His smirk is on his face, whole face and it's _nice, too nice-._

"I mean, that much blood in your face, do you have anything left there?" He asks while holding my hand, isn't it going to slip like butter on the toast, my hand starts to sweat-.

"R-right." I don't know what I thought there. Don't even _ask._

"You need to loose up a bit." He says, he trapped me between the lockers. "I might hav' to help ya."

I think I stopped breathing after that because I remember nothing.

 ** _*cookie*_**

I remember groaning before I woke up. I moved my head to the side and looked around. Was it just a strange dream or reality? I don't want to find out so I don't open my eyes.

"Oy, wake up, I'm starting to believe ya didn't like that." I quickly open my eyes to see his face, it was opposite to mine.

"I..." I don't know what to say. I didn't think I'll pass out. "Was it long?"

"Just a minute, easy. Don't try yet." He added when I tried to get up.

I huff and stare back in his eyes. I see his eyes stare back. I slowly move my hand to his cheek.

I never _ever_ thought that his skin would be that soft.

 _Ever._

"It's soft." I comment not moving my eyes.

"Just a cream."

"You use it at school?"

"Only if I have to impress someone." I laugh softly at that. I feel my heart flutter, my stomach twisting when he slowly moves closer.

I don't know if he wants what I want. But I don't care at that moment.

I don't want to care.

I _want_ the chocolate.

My heart skips a bit when I connect my lip to his, I immediately close my eyes to not see this, no, I want to _feel it._

Then he moves too, I react the same and it feels _so good_ and _so right._

And then Kenpachi opens the door.

He immediately pulled away from me and I almost couldn't control myself and wanted to connect them again.

"You alive or not?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes at his question.

"No, I'm not." He narrowed his eyes, I narrowed mine.

"Go home after Unohana sees you. I don't want to carry your sorry-ass around the school. And you." He looked at Grimmjow. "You get the chocolate."

Wait, what?

What?

 ** _*cookie*_**

It was a dream.

Just.

A.

Dream.

I punched the pillow with all my strength. I laid my head on it again and closed my eyes.

"What the fuck..."

 ** _*cookie*_**

After... That 'event' I took a shower and ate breakfast. Then I tried to go to school but I didn't feel good. Not only because of 'that' but... I don't know. Even my dad noticed.

"Ichigo, are you... Okay?" He asked me. "You don't look good."

"I... Don't know. Just a little bit dizzy." He nodded and he checked my vitals.

He decided to give me a day off of school. I didn't like it because I wouldn't see them but on the other I didn't feel so good. So here I am, laying in my bed, under covers and feeling sleepy. So I tried to sleep a bit.

Just a bit.

Just for a moment...

 ** _cookie*_**

I woke up a few hours later, almost a half an hour after our classes ended. I touched my forehead. It was slightly burning but not as before. I probably slept through the worst. I moved my arms and felt the bones moving and cracking a bit. I moved my legs up and down to woke the body up.

I looked around and found a note from my dad. He said he was going out for a bit but he'll be back in a few hours. I grabbed my phone and checked what was happening while I was out.

Nothing special, just a few stupid people texted about the test I had before them. Nothing out of order.

But I saw that Grimmjow texted me.

 **Grimmjow** : u k? Shiros out 2

 **Ichigo** : I'm fine, just a little bit sick and tired. You?

Grimmjow answered a moment later.

 **Grimmjow** : Kenpachi didn't come on our practice so going home

 **Grimmjow** : and Shiros just sick or smtg

 **Grimmjow** : u r going tomorrow?

 **Ichigo** : What, do you miss me?

I thought I crossed the line but he answered.

 **Grimmjow** : have no 1 to talk and u? Missin' me?

I didn't know what to say.

 **Ichigo** : Maybe a bit. Dad's out of town and I'm alone here.

 **Grimmjow** : is it an invitation?

 **Ichigo** : Nah, I'll just make you sick too.

He didn't answer. I felt a bit...

Disappointed.

Left behind.

So I texted Shiro.

 **Ichigo** : Are you okay? I heard you are sick.

I waited a few minutes but he didn't answer. He was probably sleeping or resting or something.

I laid down my phone. I grabbed it again. And laid it down, covered myself and tried to sleep again.


End file.
